Sonic The Fidgeters
by VGS2 the sexy sausage
Summary: To teach that Eggman a lesson, the fastest thing alive steps it up and fights against a mega mix of fighters. Will he be able to juice and jam over the Sonic Championship, or will he be too slow?


**Act 1** **:** _Are you Bready?_

* * *

DEATH EGG MK II ZONE

* * *

Metal Sonic flew around the newly constructed Death Egg Mk II, inspecting it to make sure all of its rods with colourful orbs attached to them were safe and secure. They were really important for making sure that something something plot.

The perspective kind of made it hard for Metal Sonic to decide whether he was far away from the Death Egg II, or if he was actually just an eighth of its size, implying that he's a giant. Regardless, happy that the space station was okay, Metal Sonic transformed into a rocket, for some reason. Afterwards, he set course for the inside of the spherical space station, which may or may not have been just as big as he was.

* * *

"GET A LOAD OF GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Eggman yelled, nodding wildly towards his computer monitor with reckless abandon.

On the monitor's screen, many Eggman-looking robots could be seen falling from his second-ish Death Egg. As they landed, they began their assault on the Scorch 'N' Torch stage from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! THE _MORE_ THE MER- YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! THE _M_ \- YOU KNOW WHAT THEY YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! THE _MORE_ THE MER-" the mad doctor rambled, clearly getting off to the sight of the chaos in front of him.

His master plan of building his Eggman Empire was coming along swimmingly, all thanks to the destruction caused by his new creations, the Egg Fucker 5000 robots.

As he laughed to himself, an Egg Fucker 5000 in the corner of the room took on a fighting stance for no real reason.

You will never hear of these robots again.

 **REVENGE OF DR. ROBOTONIC**

* * *

TAILS' HOUSE ZONE

* * *

Sonic and Tails stared at their monitor in horror as it showed a badly pixelated picture of the Death Egg Mk II.

"Look! It's a giant talking egg!" Sonic exclaimed in his usual, corny voice.

"Oh no, Sonic! What're we gonna do?" Tails asked in worry, using his usual girly voice.

Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, what else? We'll go up there and show that creep the real _super_ power of teamwork, before he..." He paused. "...Well, does something, anyway. I dunno, what does he even _do_ when he's in space?"

"I dunno, Sonic. The most he ever did was blow up half of the moon, that one time."

They both peered out of the daylight-filled window to gaze at the moon. It didn't have a single scratch on it.

"…Okay, never mind, Sonic," Tails added.

Tonic shook his head in exasperation. "Well, whatever, Tails. Right now, we've gotta go teach that no good Eggman a lesson!"

Tails' face brightened up. "Right, Sonic! And we can get to his base with my rocket, the Lunar Fox." He gestured towards a tall, orange rocket ship which ended in white tips, resembling Tails' tails.

Sonic grinned and nodded before approaching it. "Aww, yeah! This is happenin'!"

Getting closer, however, the hedgehog noticed that something was wrong. "Err, Tails? Why does this thing only have one seat?" he asked.

"Er, didn't you read the sign, Sonic?" Tails asked, pointing towards a sign that read 'CAUTION, SINGLE SEATER'. "It's there for a reason, y'know, Sonic."

The hedgehog scratched his head in confusion. "Err… why'd you make a rocket with just one seat? And how does it warrant a warning sign?"

The prower shrugged and chose to say nothing more.

Sonic groaned. "Well, whatever. I've got this," he said, making his way towards the Lunar Fox. "Once I fall out of the stratosphere , you just make sure to catch me by using my plane. The Tornado. If you want!"

"Wait, Sonic!" Tails yelled, stopping Sonic in his tracks. "It won't work without a power supply!"

"Oh. Well, let's go get some, Tails! We can go to the store and buy some jet fuel, or something."

"No way, Sonic! For this to work, I figure that I'll need the power of the eight chaos emeralds to fly my rocket. _Super charrrrged_!"

The hedgehog's giant eyeball widened in surprise. "Wait, what? We need _eight_ chaos emeralds to fly a simple, one-seated rocket into outer space!?"

Tails nodded.

"But I thought there were only _seven_ emeralds!"

Tails shook his head.

 **GET 8 EMERALDS!**

"Oh…" Sonic shrugged. "Well, alright, Tails! Guess we gotta find the special stages, huh?"

"Sonic, you know we don't get emeralds that way, anymore!" Tails chided. "Not since Sonic Heroes! Unless it's a handheld game."

In surprise, his face became distorted for a second. "Oh no! But then how do we find 'em!"

"Well, Sonic, we gotta go beat up everyone who's holding one! I guess!"

"Who're we beating up to get 'em?"

"All of our friends, of course!" Miles energetically pumped a fist. " _Come on, Sonic, we need to get busy_!"

Sonic pulled an awkward pose in an attempt to look cool. "Alright! Time to crack that Eggman _wiiide_ open! As well as our friends! Yeah, let's party!"

Wasting no time, they both moved over to the hedgehog's biplane, the Tornado. Once close enough, Tails jumped into the cockpit while Sonic jumped onto the front wing.

With that, the red plane took off, crashing through the side of Tails' lab before flying away into the deep blue sky, above the vast, glowing blue ocean below them.

 **WHO WILL SAVE THE WORLD?**

* * *

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ **YOU GOT PAST ACT OEN** ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

* * *

 **Time Bonus:** 06/02 (February)/2016

 **Ring Bonus:** 906

 **Score:** I got fed up of writing crappy fanfiction, so out of boredom and a lack of morale, I decided to make yet another shit post for fun. _Enjoy_! :D

(Also, if you're confused about any of this, type 'Sonic Fighters intro' into Youtube's search bar. Or go play Sonic Gems Collection, I dunno)


End file.
